


Od pierwszego wejrzenia...

by GosiElla



Category: Sammy & Co (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Polski | Polish, Romance, Shipping
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GosiElla/pseuds/GosiElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uniwersum Żółwika Sammy'ego 2 i Żółwika Sammy'ego i spółki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Od pierwszego wejrzenia...

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I let translate it into other than Polish language, but remember about copyright. You can do it without ask me, but please let me know.  
> 2\. W tym fic'u Ricky i Ella nie znają się od urodzenia.

Noc była ciemna i burzliwa. Trójka zielonych żółwi przemierzała ocean, jak najszybciej, by wreszcie dostać się do upragnionej laguny. Pioruny strzelały nad ich głowami, a fale niemiłosiernie uderzały w ich pancerze, by zbić ich z trajektorii. Mimo to żółwie płynęły do celu. Już byli blisko, więc poddanie się nie miało nawet najmniejszego sensu.  
Nagle największy z nich, Sammy zauważył cieśninę prowadzącą do wioski, będącej ich finiszem. Popędził więc swoją żonę, Shelly i wnuczkę, Ellę. Tak bardzo chcieli wreszcie odpocząć! Ta podróż była długa, trudna i co za tym idzie, męcząca.  
Wreszcie wpłynęli do skrytego za kępą wodorostów przesmyku i odetchnęli z ulgą. Gdy tylko wysunęli się z cieśniny, spotkali się z zarządcą wioski, szarym, dużym żółwiem, Ray'em oraz jego żoną, nieco mniejszą od niego, Ritą. 

\- Witam. Jestem Ray, a to Rita, moja żona- odezwał się ten pierwszy.

\- Dobry wieczór. Ja to Sammy, moja żona, Shelly i wnuczka, Ella- odparł zielony żółw- Planowaliśmy przypłynąć wcześniej, ale burza nas mocno opóźniła.

\- Prawda. Tym razem pogoda mocno dała się we znaki- wtrąciła Rita- Pewnie jesteście zmęczeni. Macie szczęście, obok naszej jaskini jest druga, wolna. Spokojnie się w niej pomieścicie.

\- Dziękujemy- odparli przybyli i razem z gospodarzami popłynęli do swojego miejsca zakwaterowania.

Po tym pożegnali się i każdy wpłynął do swojego mieszkania.

 

Następnego dnia Shelly obudziła swoją wnuczkę:

\- Ellu, czas wstawać do szkoły!

\- Już idę- odparła dziewczynka przeciągając się.

\- O, zobacz Ray i Rita mają wnuka- babcia chciała odciągnąć jej uwagę od spania.

Ella podpłynęła do wejścia i nieśmiało wychyliła głowę. Zauważyła deczko większego od niej, szarego żółwika o błękitnych oczach. Zarumieniła się, jej serce zaczęło bić mocniej. Co się z nią działo? Przecież miała wielu przyjaciół, w tym chłopców, ale przy żadnym nie czuła takiego ciepła w środku.

\- Skarbie, masz nasycić brzuszek, nie oczka- zaśmiała się pobłażliwie Shelly, domyślając się wszystkiego.

Lekko zażenowana dziewczynka z trudem oderwała wzrok od przystojnego chłopca i popłynęła na śniadanie. Migiem wsunęła wodorosty do buzi, po czym krzyknęła na odchodne:

\- Pa, dziadku! Pa, babciu!- i już jej nie było.

Szkoła była blisko jej domu, więc nie musiała się trudzić, by ją znaleźć. Podpłynęła nieśmiało do "budynku" z koralowca i obserwowała rówieśników.

\- Ty, Figo! Patrz, ładna z niej sztuka! Co to za jedna?- zapytał z zainteresowaniem szary żółwik swojego przyjaciela, rybę-motyla.

\- A co ja jestem?! Ciotka Wikipedia?! Spytaj ją, Ricky!- odparł tamten, po czym spytał z przekąsem- Zaraz, a co cię to tak interesuje?

\- Interesuje, bo interesuje- zbagatelizował żółwik, po czym popatrzył na nową koleżankę. Miała takie piękne, bystre oczy! Dodatkowo imponowała mu jej ślicznie ukształtowana figura i wdzięk, z jakim nią poruszała. W końcu odważył się do niej podpłynąć i zagadać:

\- Witam, mademoiselle! Czy zaszczycisz mnie znajomością twego imienia?- tu pocałował ją w płetwę.

Dziewczynka nie mogła w to uwierzyć! On do niej podpłynął, w dodatku ucałował jej płetwę i nazwał ją panienką po francusku!

\- J-jestem Ella- odparła zarumieniona.

\- Imię piękne tak, jak jego właścicielka- skomplementował chłopiec- Ja jestem Ricky.

\- M-miło cię poznać- uśmiechnęła się żółwinka.

\- Jaki ma ładny uśmiech...- rozmarzył się.

\- Dzięki- odparła Ella.

\- P-powiedziałem to n-na głos?- zarumienił się, na co ona zachichotała.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, gdy nagle Pan Lucjusz zawołał wszystkich na lekcje.

\- Chcesz siedzieć ze mną?- zapytał Ricky.

\- Chętnie- odparła Ella- A-ale nie mogę, obiecałam Anabel, że będę jej koleżanką z ławki.

\- Okej, nie szkodzi. Ale jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

\- Pewnie.

Po tym wpłynęli do szkoły.

 

Po lekcjach Ella płynęła razem ze swoją nową przyjaciółką.

\- Anabel?

\- Tak?

\- Czy mogę cię zapytać o Ricky'ego?

\- Jasne, że tak! Dawaj!- uśmiechnęła się ośmiorniczka.

\- No, więc zastanawiam się czy on kiedykolwiek tak interesował się nowymi uczennicami?

\- Nie, nigdy. Jesteś pierwsza. Sądząc po tym, jak cię traktował, mogę stwierdzić, że ma cię na celowniku.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że mu się podobam?- zarumieniła się Ella.

\- Bez wątpienia. W szkole cały czas patrzył na ciebie maślanym wzrokiem. Jest tobą mocno zainteresowany- odparła Anabel- O, ja tu skręcam do domu, na razie!- pożegnała się, po czym jeszcze szepnęła- Nie przejmuj się, nie będziesz sama, Ricky cię odprowadzi- po tym popłynęła do domu i jeszcze pomachała przyjaciółce na odchodne.

\- Pa- odmachała jej Ella.

Wtem podpłynęli do niej Ricky i jego przyjaciel.

\- Moja droga, to jest Figo- przedstawił żółwik swojego kumpla, który od razu się przywitał:

\- Hej!

\- Cześć!- odparła dziewczynka.

Po tym oboje z Ricky'm popatrzyli się na siebie. Ich wzrok był tak intensywny, że w końcu Figo nie wytrzymał tej słodyczy.

\- Wiecie, ja muszę dziś przypłynąć wcześniej do domu- wykręcił się, pożegnał i odpłynął- Pa!

\- Na razie!- odparły żółwie.

\- Odprowadzić cię, Ellu?

\- Jesteśmy sąsiadami- zachichotała.

\- N-naprawdę? Dziadkowie mówili mi, że trójka żółwi zielonych przypłynęła do wioski. Nie przypuszczałem, jednak, że jest wśród nich znalazła się dziewczyna piękna, jak prawdziwa bogini i że będzie ona moją sąsiadką. Słyszałem, że wczorajsza burza była porządna, nie myślałem, że tak delikatne płetwy, jak twoje mogą sobie poradzić z takim żywiołem.

Dziewczynka zarumieniła się lekko, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Ricky chwycił ją za płetwę. Nie płynęli szybko, chcieli jak najdłużej ze sobą pobyć.  
Gdy dopłynęli, Sammy rzucił sarkastycznie:

\- No, drogie książątka wreszcie się dowlekły!

\- Korki na drogach były?!- dorzucił Ray, po czym obaj dziadkowie wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Nie przejmujcie się nimi, po nieprzespanej nocy są, jak człowiek po brandy- wyjaśniła dzieciom Shelly, po czym zawołała je na obiad.

 

Wieczorem do groty Sammy'ego przypłynął Robert.

\- Dzień dobry, mogę porozmawiać z Ellą? Potrzebuję jej pomocy.

\- Jasne- uśmiechnęła się Shelly i zawołała wnuczkę.

\- Już idę, babciu- odparła dziewczynka.

\- Kolega do ciebie- powiedziała babcia.

\- Możesz teraz ze mną popłynąć w pewne miejsce?- zapytał Robert Elli- Jest bardzo niedaleko.

\- Oczywiście, że może- wtrąciła Shelly- Tylko nie za długo, zaraz będzie ciemno.

\- Dobrze- pomachały jej dzieci i odpłynęły.

Płynęli dość szybkim tempem, więc chwilę potem byli u celu. Usiedli na jednym z kamieni w miejscu, gdzie mało kto mógł ich zobaczyć, po czym Robert spytał:

\- Kochasz Ricky'ego, prawda?

Dziewczynka nieco się zdziwiła pytaniem, ale odparła:

\- Tak. Jest dla mnie kimś wyjątkowym.

\- A ja? Przecież też niczego sobie- przysunął się.

\- Owszem, ale ja wolę Ricky'ego- próbowała zwiększyć przestrzeń między nimi.

Jej starania, niestety, spełzły na niczym, gdyż tamten przysunął ją do siebie i przycisnął swoje usta do jej. Próbowała się oswobodzić z uścisku, ale Robert trzymał ją bardzo mocno. Gdy tylko zwolnił uścisk, chciała zawołać Ricky'ego, ale ten przewidział jej ruch i zawiązał jej usta wodorostem.

\- A teraz się pobawimy... kochanie- i przystąpił do działania.

Po kilku minutach, gdy skończył, ostrzegł:

\- Słuchaj, ten, kto się o tym dowie, zostanie zlikwidowany, jasne?- i zdjął jej wodorost z ust.

Ella nie miała siły mówić. Przytaknęła, a z oczu znów pociekły jej łzy.

\- No, to jesteśmy kwita... skarbie- po tym chwycił ją za płetwę i odprowadził do jej jaskini.

\- Do zobaczenia- pomachał jej, a ona powtórzyła jego gest bez słowa.

Ricky, widząc całe zajście od momentu przypłynięcia Elli i Roberta, postanowił jutro porozmawiać z dziewczynką.

 

Następnego dnia, gdy płynęli do szkoły, spytał:

\- Czego wczoraj chciał od ciebie ten młokos?

\- O-on chciał mi tylko pokazać koralowce- skłamała, nie chciała, by Ricky miał jakieś kłopoty przez jej gadulstwo.

\- Tylko tyle? Na pewno?- dociekał żółwik.

\- T-tak- odparła.

\- To dobrze, bo właśnie chciałem cię spytać: czy pójdziesz ze mną na dzisiejszą potańcówkę w szkole?

\- Chętnie- uśmiechnęła się.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, chłopak jej marzeń zaprosił ją na potańcówkę!

Wieczorem oboje popłynęli do koralowca, w którym się uczyli. Figo i Anabel robili za DJ'ów. Gdy tylko zobaczyli Ricky'ego i Ellę razem, puścili wolną muzykę. Żółwie tańczyły przytulone do siebie, kołysząc się w rytm podkładu.  
Dziewczynka wtuliła się w swojego towarzysza. Tak pragnęła zapomnieć o wydarzeniach z tamtego okropnego wieczoru!

Po dwóch godzinach dzieci zaczęły się rozchodzić. Ricky i Ella pożegnali się i wpłynęli, każdy do swojej jaskini.

 

Następnego dnia, gdy żółwiki płynęły do szkoły, szary żółwik odezwał się:

\- Ellu?

\- Tak?

\- Wczoraj wielokrotnie chciałem ci powiedzieć- tu chwycił jej płetwy- że cię kocham i spytać: czy chcesz ze mną chodzić?

\- Ja też cię kocham i tak, będę twoją dziewczyną- przytuliła go.

Odwzajemnił gest, po czym złączył ich wargi w pocałunku. On całował delikatnie, ale jednocześnie pożądliwie. Nie to, co Robert! Natychmiast zaczęła oddawać pocałunki.  
Nagle nadszedł najgorszy moment, czyli rozłączenia ich ust. Nie chciała tego, pragnęła zatracić się w miłości, jaką żywiła do swojego partnera. Mimo to on dał jej na to szansę, mocno ją przytulając.

\- Ricky?

\- Tak, skarbie?

\- Czy od dzisiaj możemy siedzieć razem?- Ella czuła, że Robert ich obserwuje.

\- Pewnie, że tak- ucałował jej czoło i zadowoleni popłynęli do szkoły.

 

Po lekcjach ujawnili swój związek przez dziadkami. Oni byli nawet bardzo skorzy do zaakceptowania tego. Miłą atmosferę zniszczył Robert:

\- Witaj, kochanie- rzekł do Elli.

\- Kochanie?- zdziwił się Ricky i spojrzał na swoją partnerkę.

\- Tak, dobrze słyszałeś. Ona i ja jesteśmy naznaczeni- brązowooki uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

\- Co?! Jak to?!- oburzyli się dorośli.

\- Ricky, musimy porozmawiać! Proszę cię!- odezwała się Ella.

\- Okej- pociągnął ją za sobą na stronę.

\- P-posłuchaj, ja wcale nie chciałam- zaczęła i opowiedziała mu o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się zeszłego wieczoru.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

\- Nie byłam w stanie, zagroził mi, że komu o tym powiem, tego zlikwiduje. Poza tym zgadnij, jak się mogłam po tym czuć... proszę, nie kończmy naszego związku!- zapłakała rzewnie- Ja od początku bardzo cię kochałam i ani na chwilę się to nie zmieniło! Próbowałam się bronić, ale był zbyt silny i chciałam krzyczeć, ale zawiązał mi usta wodorostem!

Ricky nic nie odpowiadał. Tylko patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym bez słowa chwycił ją za płetwę i pociągnął za sobą.

\- I co?- dociekał Ray.

\- Cóż, Robercie. Ja nie zamierzam jej karać twoją obecnością do końca jej życia- zwrócił się szary żółwik do rywala.

\- Czyli?- adresat nie zrozumiał przekazu.

\- Zostaje u mnie. To ty ją do tego zmusiłeś! Ona nie ponosi żadnej winy!

\- A skąd wiesz czy nie skłamała?

\- Niby po co miałaby to robić?! Ufam jej i zapamiętaj sobie, że prędzej siebie bym o coś posądził niż ją!

Ella od razu podpłynęła do swojego partnera i wtuliła się w niego. Odwzajemnił gest, po czym rzekł:

\- Chodź, kochanie, spędzimy trochę czasu sami, we dwoje- i popłynęli na plażę.

Położyli się na piasku. Zanim Ricky ułożył głowę na podłożu, spojrzał jeszcze raz na leżące przy nim piękno. Po tym utkwili w głębokim pocałunku. Nareszcie mieli czas tylko dla siebie, otuleni promieniami popołudniowego Słońca.

Koniec


End file.
